Only A Summer's Romance
by kai-cutie-angel
Summary: The Bladebreakers go to Australia for vacation. A new enemy, a new team and a few mysterious bladers, one of them a beautiful girl. Kai senses that there is more to her than meets the eye. Who is she? KaiOC, maybe more pairings later on. Chapter Five up!
1. Chapter One: Australian Arrival

Only a Summer's Romance

Chapter One: Australian Arrival

"Wow," Ray exclaimed, looking out the window of the private jet.

"Yeah," Max echoed, bright blue eyes twinkling.

The wide expanse of clear blue water stretched before them as the jet flew over. Miles and miles of coral reef swayed under the water.

"We are now approaching the Sydney Airport. Please keep your seatbelts on as we begin our descent." The pilot angled the jet onto the runway.

"Ah… Australia," Kenny sighed dreamily. "I've always wanted to come here and finally dive into the Great Barrier Reef and go to the Sydney Opera House and watch their performances. To go into the Australian Outback and watch the Aboriginals play their didgeridoos. Did you know that there are 400 types of coral? And did you know that…"

"He's at it again," Dizzi grumbled from inside her computer. "Somebody turn me off."

"Aw… c'mon Chief!" Tyson complained, interrupting Kenny in mid-sentence. "All I are about is the food!"

"Ah yes, Australian food. Very unique if I do say so myself. You should really try their seafood. In the Great Barrier Reef, there are 1500 species of fish and 4000 types of mollusc. If you went to the South, you could eat lobster, scallops…" Kenny started naming off the types of food eaten in Southern Australia. Everyone groaned, sweat-dropping a little.

"When he gets going," Ray said, chuckling nervously. "He really does get going."

"Hey Kai!" Max called to a two-toned blue hair boy sitting at the back. "What do you think about Australia?"

Kai opened his eyes, showing their crimson brown depths. He glared at the yellow haired boy talking to him, at the boy hunched over his computer, glasses perched on his head and the blue haired boy talking animatedly to a long black haired boy. He turned back to Max.

"Humph," was all he said. Max sweat-dropped.

"Oh, don't worry about him." Tyson tapped the baseball cap that covered his hair. "He's got issues."

Kai glared at him and Tyson glared back with his navy blue eyes. Ray, seeing this, cut in.

"Um, guys…" he said nervously, orange eyes flashing. "This is no time to fight."

"Ray's got a point," Max nodded.

"Boys, we are here on a vacation," their elderly chaperone, Mr. Dickenson, reminded them.

The jet landed on the runway, stopping the argument. The jet finally stopped and the door opened, unfolding steps leading to the airport.

"A bus is waiting to take us to our hotel." Mr. Dickenson led the way, the Bladebreaker team following behind him.

"Ah… solid ground." Hilary sighed with relief. "Finally."

"Hey, don't blame us Hilary." Tyson shrugged at her. "How were we supposed to know that you get airsick?"

"Maybe that was why she warned us," Max said.

"And that was probably why she didn't talk during the whole plane ride even when you tried to force her to talk with your pranks." Ray shook his head in dismay.

"It was kinda fun while it lasted.' Tyson chuckled. "You should've seen her face when I threw that pillow at her. Or when I pretended to barf in her face. Or when…"

"About those things…" Hilary's voice trailed off, her brown eyes glittering. "I almost forgot about those things. Thanks for reminding me." She cracked her knuckles, smiling evilly. "Payback time."

"Um… I just remembered something." Tyson looked around nervously. "I forgot something on the jet. Gotta run!" With that, he inched away before running straight to the airport.

"Come back here Tyson!" Hilary screeched. "You're not getting away that easily!" She ran off, in pursuit of Tyson. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, that's taken care of." Kai got out of the jet, smirking. "Now we don't need to worry about the two most annoying people in the world."

"That was mean Kai," Max scolded, though his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Let's go catch up with them before they get lost." Ray nodded towards the two fading figures. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" And he ran off, black hair swishing behind him.

"First one there has to eat it!" Max called back, giggling.

"You coming Kai?" Kenny asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Humph." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm too old to play childish games."

"Suit yourself." Max laughed and ran after Ray. "Wait for me!"

"Hey!" Kenny shouted frantically. "I can't run with a computer in my hands!"

"Why don't you just drop me and get it over with," Dizzi remarked sarcastically from inside the laptop. Dizzi or Dizzara, was a bitbeast that was trapped in the computer in a freak power surge.

"I can't do that!" Kenny cried. "All my beyblade stats are in there. Besides, I don't want to lose a good friend."

"Aww…" Dizzi sniffed. "That's so sweet of you Chief/"

Kai walked past them, rolling his eyes. Let then have their mushy moment. But he was not going to stand for such behaviour. He kept on walking, past Mr. Dickenson and headed towards the airport.

When he got there, he saw a very angry Hilary throttling Tyson, Ray smiling triumphantly and an out-of-breath Max.

"You…still…gotta…eat…the…rotten…egg," Max panted out.

"Tch… whatever." Ray grinned at him. "Take a breather."

Kai sat down on one of the benches and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, Kenny and Mr. Dickenson walked in.

"May I have your attention please?" Mr. Dickenson stopped in front of the team. Hilary stopped throttling Tyson to listen. An Australian man stepped from behind Mr. Dickenson. He was wearing safari clothes that blended in with his white blond hair.

"G'day mates! Welcome to Australia!" The man spread his arms wide in welcome. His seemingly cheerful smile didn't reach his icy blue eyes.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the man. This guy couldn't be trusted. He had seen that look before in somebody else's eyes. His grandfather, Voltaire's to be exact.

"My name is Godfrey Stevens," he announced. "I shall be your guide for the duration of the trip. First, I will show you some attractions of Australia. You may also come to me for help. I'm always glad to help." His eyes glittered.

"Now if you would please follow Mr. Stevens, he will give a brief tour of Australia. Than, you may do some sightseeing by yourself." Mr. Dickenson smiled. "I think that I should tag along too Godfrey…"

"That's not necessary Dickenson." Godfrey smirked at the Bladebreakers. "They'll be fine with me. Please, if you would follow my assistant…" He snapped his fingers and a very muscular bodyguard walked up. He cracked his knuckles loudly and Mr. Dickenson could be seen swallowing nervously. He looked back at the Bladebreakers one more time before he reluctantly walked away. Godfrey smiled at the Bladebreakers.

"Well, well, well." He grinned, baring his teeth. "Looks like its just you Bladebreakers and little, old me." He turned around. "Follow me. Your bus awaits."

* * *

Yes, yes, I know. I started another ficcy. But most of ideas start off in math class so you can't really blame me. I got a complaint that I'm not writing about the Bladebreakers yet in "Forbidden Fantasies." Lets just say I've got my own reasons for not introducing them yet. I'm probably going to in Chapter 8, I promise. I still need to give more formal introductions about the OC's because if I didn't, you'll start asking questions and I don't want that. Not like I'm saying that you can't ask questions. I just don't want to answer questions that could be answered by writing the story. So, if you really want to read about the Bladebreakers, you can read this and skip Chapter 6 and 7 in my other ficcy. Up to you really. I might mention some really important info in those chapters. Well, I hope you like this new ficcy and remember R&R!


	2. Chapter Two: Suspicions

Chapter Two: Suspicions

Kai looked at Godfrey through narrowed eyes. He was talking about the Sydney Opera House, which they were passing by right now. Kenny was jumping up and down in excitement. There was something about this guy that look familiar, as if he'd seen him before. But where?

He'd have to gather the team for a meeting later. This man couldn't be trusted.

"This is so cool!" Hilary squealed. "Isn't it Kai?"

"Huh!" he grunted. Hilary's face fell and subdued a little. She turned to look miserably out the window.

"Aw… c'mon Kai!" Tyson chimed in. "Give the girl a break!"

"Yea…" Max agreed. "Besides, we're on vacation!" What could be a better way to spend our summer than to be here?"

Kai ignored all of them and just kept on glaring at Godfrey. While no one was looking, Godfrey gave him an evil smirk.

Yep… this guy couldn't be trusted.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Is everything going according to plan?" the voice asked over the speakerphone.

"Perfectly." The man sneered privately, his blue eyes shining maliciously. "The Bladebreakers won't know what hit them."

"Excellent," the voice purred with a honeyed tone. "You truly have served me well."

"Thank you milord." The man ran a hand through his greasy lilac hair. "You won't be disappointed."

"That's what I want to hear from you." The voice chuckled evilly. "I expect a report from you as soon as possible." The voice paused. "Have they been fully trained to battle perfectly?"

The cold blue eyes turned to the group of kids by the door. "Don't worry milord. Failure is not an option."

The man's laughter from the speaker echoed across the room. "Well, I hope you have a good show in store. I hate to be bored." The speaker clicked off.

"Don't worry milord," the man murmured. "You won't be sorry."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"So what you're trying to say is that Godfrey's dangerous?" Tyson rolled his eyes.

"You're just being paranoid." Max giggled as he flopped down on his bed.

"He's really nice you know," Hilary said huffily. "I mean, we've got a whole hotel suite to ourselves and no one has to share a bed."

"Free room service!" Tyson crowed out.

"Maybe its just jet lag…" Rei's voice trailed away.

Kai sighed exasperatedly. They weren't going to believe him no matter what he said. Tyson, seeing a break in the conversation, threw a pillow at Hilary.

"Pillow fight!" Tyson yelled out.

"Why you…" Hilary threw the pillow back at Tyson. Tyson laughed and dodged the flying object. It hit Max instead.

"Mmph-umph-oof!" Max's voice sounded muffled.

"I really don't think this is such a good idea…" Rei was cut off by another pillow. Max giggled.

In less than a minute, pillows and loose feathers were flying around. The room was filled with loud voices.

"Take that!"

"Oomph!"

"Hey!"

"Watch out for my computer!"

Kai sighed again and left the room. He was not going to convince anyone today. With the way they were going on in there…

He walked to the private bedroom that was conveniently in the suite. Kai had frowned upon it when he had seen it. No one else had suspected anything. In fact, they had all seemed oblivious to the evil aura that radiated from Godfrey.

Kai walked over the adjoining bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out refreshed but still wearing a sullen expression. He lay down in the extravagant four-poster bed and pulled the velvet curtains close. He hated all this fancy living but he'll have to make do with what he had. He looked up at the bed coverings and frowned.

"Who is he?" Kai wondered out loud.

Soon, his wander mind drifted off and sleep claimed him in its warm embrace.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

The girl stood above Kai's room. She listened as his breathing fell into a steady rhythm as he slept. The girl smiled and dropped silently to the balcony. Slowly, she closed the door, leaving a crack. Than, she pounced onto the ledge of the balcony, jumping out into the surrounding darkness.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"So, how are you holding up Stanley?" Godfrey smirked at him.

"You'll pay for this Godfrey!" Stanley replied angrily.

Godfrey laughed at him. With a snap, a big muscle-set man knocked the elderly man unconscious. The man slumped against the chair where he was tied.

Godfrey grinned and turned to the guard. "Throw him in the room."

The man grunted and carried the whole chair. Godfrey gestured to the group of kids by the door.

"Are you ready?"

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Yupyup! Due to popular demand (notice the sarcasm), the second chapter has arrived! Sorry it was a little late but oh well. I was never very punctual anyway. Besides, the ficcy has to go on just like all others. I hope you like this one! And don't forget to R&R! Arigatou and sayonara!


	3. Chapter Three: An Oppressive Feeling

Well, I decided to continue with this ficcy after all. I didn't really feel up to it and I kinda had some trouble thinking up something to write. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I never bother with this because it just makes me type more. But anyway, here it is. I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!!! There. Happy?

¤¤¤¤

Chapter Three: An Oppressive Feeling

"Good morning Bladebreakers." Godfrey smirked at them all. "Did you have a good nights sleep?" he stared pointedly at Kai. Kai just glared back.

The rest of the Bladebreakers, oblivious to the none too friendly exchange between the two of them, chatted excitedly about their fancy accommodations. Tyson just chatter about room service and good food while everyone just groaned and ignored him.

"Mr. Stevens?" Kenny piped up. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what will our schedule be for today?"

"Ah yes." Godfrey smiled, showing his teeth. "The schedule. First, we shall go to the Sydney Opera House and watch a grand play. Than, it's out into the Australian Outback to do some… exploring." Godfrey smirked evilly.

Kai frowned. This couldn't be good. He had a bad feeling about this. He looked up as Godfrey began to speak again.

"Now Bladebreakers, come this way." Godfrey gestured to the doors. "My limo shall escort us to the Opera House so that we may travel in style."

Everyone erupted into excited chatter once again, following Godfrey's instructions. Kai hung back until he and Godfrey were the last ones in the hotel lobby.

Kai glared at him. "I'm onto you Godfrey," he hissed under his breath as he stalked out.

Godfrey just smiled. "I don't have the faintest idea as to what you're talking about."

¤¤¤¤

The girl's eyes followed the group going out to the limo. She glared down at the man with lilac hair. There was an aura of evil surrounding him that her shaman sensed could fell. She frowned as a black car followed discreetly behind the limo.

She was going to have to keep an eye on these people. She jumped off the building and followed in hot pursuit after the cars.

¤¤¤¤

"Follow them driver," the boy ordered.

"Yes Master Bernard," was the reply.

"Why do we have to follow them EVERYWHERE?" the girl rolled her eyes.

"I agree," another boy grunted.

"I can't wait until I get my hands on one of those sacred bitbeasts." The last boy chuckled, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Patience my friends." Bernard grinned at them.

"But Bernard…" the girl whined to the violet hair boy.

"Be quiet Felicity!" Bernard glared at the girl with blue hair. "You heard what Godfrey said."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the girl muttered. "Tonight."

"The Bladebreakers won't know what hit them." Bernard smirked as the rest of them laughed.

¤¤¤¤

"I can't believe it!" Kenny exclaimed again.

"We get the idea." Tyson yawned hugely. "Big whoop."

"Tyson, have you gone insane?" Kenny was near hysterical. "We were just inside one of the world's most famous architectural monuments! Created by Jørn Utzon, it was completed in 1973. And also…"

"Ok Kenny." Rei sweatdropped. "Calm down bud."

"Yeah Chief," Max agreed.

"Geez, you're getting worked up over an old building." Tyson rolled his eyes. "Puhleaze."

"Tyson, do you even know what you're talking about?" Hilary frowned at him. "You know, Kenny's right. You should appreciate such architectural monuments."

"Not you too." Tyson sighed. "I give up! You guys can keep ranting about the stupid old building." Tyson grinned at them all. "I'm going to get some lunch!"

"Thinking about your stomach again, as usual." Hilary shook her head. "Figures."

"Got a problem with that Hilary?" Tyson turned to glare at her.

As the two of them launched into an arguing tirade, Kai stepped out of the Opera House, looking around for Godfrey, who had momentarily disappeared.

Throughout the very boring performance in the Opera House, Kai had gotten the prickly feeling of being watched. At the intermissions, he had looked around for suspicious behaviour but hadn't found any. Now, he could definitely feel someone watching.

The limo driver suddenly arrived and waved them over. The Bladebreakers hurried to him.

"Mr. Stevens has unfortunately went on a short business rendezvous and has requested me to take you to your next destination." The man bowed and turned away. "This way if you please."

"Now we're off to the outback!" Kenny's eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh I just can't wait!"

'Neither can I,' Kai thought glumly. 'Neither can I.'

¤¤¤¤

"Phase two of our mission has commenced milord," Godfrey murmured into the phone.

"Excellent," the voice on the other end replied slyly.

¤¤¤¤

            The girl watched the limo drive away slowly. The girl narrowed her eyes as the black car drove after it. She was going to need backup.

¤¤¤¤

Well, another chapter done! I'm so happy! Well, I hope this is great news for everyone too. I hope this hasn't come too late. I was pretty busy and all. Anyway, I better start on my next chapters. I promise more action in the next chappie! R&R!


	4. Chapter Four: Trap!

Ok… this chapter probably really sucks but oh well. And for all those very patient readers out there, free Tala plushies for everyone!

Disclaimer: …

Chapter Four: Trap!

"Could we at least stop for lunch?" Tyson asked. "Maybe even an early dinner?"

"Actually, Mr. Stevens has arranged all that," the driver replied smoothly.

"But I wanna eat!" Tyson whined.

"Now Mr. Granger, there is no need to use that tone of voice with me. Tonight, you are to camp out in the Australian Outback. Do not worry, it is quite… safe."

"Great," Tyson mumbled darkly.

Kai frowned at them. "There's something suspicious going on here. Godfrey leaves and than suddenly, we have to fend for ourselves in the wild. I smell a trap."

"Aw, c'mon Kai!" Max giggled. "No need to get all suspicious about this."

"Yeah," Rei agreed. "It's just for one night right?"

"Than why weren't we informed of this?" Kai prompted. "Why the sudden change of plans?"

"Maybe… it was a surprise?" Kenny asked uneasily.

"Don't worry about it Chief." Tyson grinned. "Kai's just being paranoid that's all. Besides, he's probably just joking."

Kai glared at him coldly. "I don't joke Tyson."' He looked away. "Just don't come crying to me when you see how right I am. As for me, I'm keeping my guard up."

"Anything?" the girl asked her companion.

_None_.The bird ruffled her feathers. _But I do know that the group is going to the Outback_.

The girl frowned. "We better go get the others." She turned towards the fiery bird. "Contact the other's bondbirds. We're going to need some help."

_Right away Kyeema_.The bird spread out her wings and took flight.

'I hope we're not too late,' Kyeema thought worriedly, looking out towards the fading horizon.

"Yum!" Tyson smacked his lips. "Australian seafood is delicious!"

After a lot of poking and prodding, the chauffeur had finally been convinced to taking a short detour to a local restaurant. The chauffeur, who had refused to go in, was now fuming silently in the limo. Meanwhile, the rest to the Bladebreakers were eating an early dinner.

"I agwee!" Max said between mouthfuls.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Hilary exclaimed, aghast at his behaviour. "You're becoming another Tyson!"

"Aw c'mon Hwilary!" Tyson shook his head, chewing on a piece of lobster. "Give me a bweak!"

"Tyson!" Hilary whispered harshly at him. "What did I say about talking with your mouth full?"

Tyson rolled his eyes skyward. Rei chuckled, shaking his head in dismay.

"Umm… guys?" Kenny queried nervously. "Who's going to pay for the bill?"

Silence descended over the table. The Bladebreakers looked at each other uneasily. Who was going to pay for the bill?

"I think Tyson should," Hilary announced haughtily. "He ate the most."

"Well I think that… Rei should pay!" Tyson shot back.

"Why do I have to pay?" Rei asked incredulously.

Just when the argument was about escalate, a man in a tuxedo walked to their table, smiling wanly. The Bladebreakers stopped their bickering to turn their attention to the newcomer.

"May I be so kind as to inquire what all this noise is about?" the man asked, icy blue eyes glittering.

"Um… well you see… the problem is…" Hilary stammered.

"You are unable to pay for the meal?" the man finished.

"Um… yeah," Kenny agreed sheepishly.

"Do not worry!" The man grinned, showing teeth. "The meal is on the house. You are the champion beyblade team, the Bladebreakers, are you not?"

"Yeah we are!" Rei smiled.

"Thanks a lot sir!" Max exclaimed exuberantly.

"The pleasure was mine." The man bowed and left the table.

Kai glared at the retreating back of the man and turned back to his team. "We should leave now. I think we have overstayed our welcome."

Godfrey gritted his teeth in anger, watching them leave the restaurant. If he hadn't stepped in when he had, the Bladebreakers would never have left. They just had to mess up all his well thought out plans. Oh well. Minor setback. Everything will go smoothly now. He'll assure it.

"Wow!" Hilary looked up into the night sky. "It's so beautiful!"

"You can see the Milky Way so clearly here!" Kenny whispered with reverence.

"Good thing we all have our own tents." Max giggled. "I wouldn't want to hear Tyson snoring!"

"I don't snore!" Tyson protested.

"Actually, you do." Hilary agreed.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

As the two started bickering once again, Kai stared out into the darkness, frowning. He was sure that the waiter had been Godfrey. But what was he doing there? And why? He took a deep breath of air and his ears registered something rustling in the bushes. He swung around to the rest of the Bladebreakers.

"Guys, quiet for a moment." Kai glared into the bushes. "Did you hear that noise? Something's out there."

"My, my Kai, what big ears you have!" someone commented slyly.

"Hey boys! Heads up!" a girl's voice penetrated the darkness.

A beyblade hurtled out of nowhere, slashing all the tents as it passed. The blade stopped by the fire, spinning rapidly.

Everyone turned as a girl with blue hair in two ponytails stepped out from the shadows, smirking. Three other boys stood behind her.

"Who are you guys?" Tyson demanded.

The boy with vivid purple hair stepped forward, grinning evilly. "We're your worst nightmare."

Oh no! The poor Bladebreakers. Too bad they didn't listen to Kai in the first place. I wonder what's gonna happen in the next chappie, hm? I'm sorry for not updating so long. I've been busy lately now that I'm starting grade 11. It's hard, with all that homework piling up already. Anyway, I hope you really enjoyed this chappie. If not… tell me! I'll change it to your liking if you want. Well, so long folks and don't forget to R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Hostile Enemies or Friends?

Yay! Another chappie done! I won't say much...just the fact that I haven't updated in forever...;;...NEway...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Hostilities Are Revealed

* * *

"You're next."

The Bladebreakers stared at their newest foe. Kai glared at the stranger, his eyes trying to see whom it was in the darkness underneath the hood.

The stranger walked towards them slowly, stopping after getting to be about a foot away from them. Tyson started forward but Rei stopped him.

"Don't think that's a very good idea," he mumbled to him.

"Yeah Tyson." Max nodded. "You saw how he took on Bernard."

The stranger chuckled huskily. "Which one of you is the leader? Step forward please."

Kai maintained his stony glare as he walked forward, facing the stranger. The tow opposing forces assessed each other warily. Kai broke the uneasy silence.

"Who are you?" Kai narrowed his eyes. "We don't have time for the likes of you."

"Yeah man!" Rei exclaimed. "We appreciate your help and all but…" He paused when the stranger burst out into a fit of girlish giggles.

"Me? A man?" the stranger sputtered out. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Huh?" Rei asked, confused.

The stranger reached for the ties of the cloak and released them. Emitting a light trill, the bird took flight. With a light tug, the stranger flung away the cloak. There were collected gasps as the cloak revealed the stranger.

Long black hair flowed out behind her, her green eyes piercing. She wore and Indian-style dress with beads embroidering it. Beaded leather moccasins covered her small feet.

The girl smiled brilliantly and raised her leather-gloved hand. Kareela landed gracefully on it and ruffled its fiery feathers. The girl gently stroked her feathers and the bird cooed softly.

"You're a…a…" Tyson started but the girl interrupted him.

"What?" she taunted him. "Didn't think that such a powerful blader could be a girl?"

"No…no…not that…" Tyson stammered, blushing. The girl giggled at this obvious discomfort.

"You're so funny!" She winked at him. "But let me introduce myself. My name is Kyeema of the Windrider clan. And this…" She pointed to the bird perched on her hand. "Is Kareela, my bitbeast."

"Bitbeast?" everyone said in amazement.

The girl nodded. "The Windrider Clan has long mastered the power of Spirit Control. That means that we can control our bitbeasts both inside and outside the beyblade. It's a talent that was passed from generation to generation in our clan."

"Agh!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What is it Chief?" Hilary asked.

"I just remembered something Dizzi once told me. In Australia, there are many tribes who were rumoured to have powerful beasts who helped scare away trespassers on their land." Kenny pointed shakily to Kyeema. "She's from one of those famous tribes."

"She's not the only one," a voice called out from the darkness.

"Yeah!" another chimed in.

Everyone turned to see two more cloaked figures step out from the darkness. Kyeema smiled at them as they approached.

"Hey guys!" Kyeema said brightly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Have you forgotten already?" the first one asked, sounding annoyed.

"Gee Kyeema!" the second one said. "Forgetful as always."

"Kareela?" Kyeema inquired. "Can you remind me again?"

The still glowing bird trilled something and realization dawned on Kyeema's face.

"I remember now!" Kyeema smacked her head. "Silly me." She looked sheepishly at her cloaked companions. "Sorry, fun's over. I already sent the Shadow Blades packing."

Her friends sighed and shook their heads. Rei cleared his throat and all three of them turned their attention to him.

"This is really great and all," Rei started. "But, who exactly are you two?"

Kyeema giggled. With a gesture of her hand, her friends uncloaked themselves. Everyone stared at the newcomers. Like Kyeema, they were wearing moccasins and embroidered clothing. And like Kyeema, they were both girls.

Both girls had black hair. The first girl had purple streaks in hers. Around her neck was a moon shaped pendant. The second girl looked exactly like the other girl except her hair was streaked with white and her pendant was in the shape of sun.

Kyeema smiled at the Bladebreakers. "Meet my two best friends, Alkina and Alinga. As you can obviously see, they are identical twins."

"But we have nothing in common," Alkina remarked dryly. "I was named after the moon."

"And I was named after the sun!" Alinga exclaimed, bubbling with happiness.

"And don't forget their bondbirds Gulara and Marinna." Kyeema gestured upwards. The Bladebreakers glanced up into the sky.

Two birds circled the skies. One glowed with light while the other was surrounded in a purple aura. When their names were called upon, they dived down in a spectacular performance. The glowing white bird landed on Alinga's shoulder while the other one landed on Alkina.

Alinga stroked her glowing bird. "I have the pleasure of presenting Marinna. My sister's is called Gulara."

Alkina smirked at the Bladebreakers while her bird preened. "Gulara is called the Darkbird. Her name means moonlight. Alinga's bird is the Lightbird."

Kyeema nodded happily. "My bird is known as the Galaxybird and her name means south wind. As for Marinna…" She pointed to Alinga's bird. "Her name means song."

"Wow…" Hilary said in awe.

"That's so cool!" Max smiled.

"Wish I could learn how to do that," Rei commented. "Than I can see Driger in real life as the white tiger."

"So what are you going to do about us now?" Kai asked frowning, hand on his beyblade.

Kyeema raised a patronizing hand. "We did not come here to fight. In fact…" But her sentence was cut short by a loud voice.

"Big sister!" a boy's voice called. "Where are you? Have you found them…Whoa!"

A young boy of about seven tumbled head over heels into the fire lit glade. A bird flew over him a second later, chirping with worry.

Kyeema ran over, helping him up. "Are you all right Adoni?"

The boy looked up at her dazedly. "Just fine sister." His eyes adjusted and focused on the Bladebreakers. "Oh…you found them."

"You mean you were expecting us?" Tyson asked, looking surprised.

"Sort of." Kyeema looked at them sheepishly. "My grandfather, the Elder Coen, predicted the arrival of five boys and a girl in this clearing and that they would run into a bit of trouble. That's how I got here when I did."

"What are you going to do about us now?" Kai repeated.

"Yeah…" Kenny added nervously.

Kyeema grinned. "You're coming with us to the Windrider Clan."

* * *

Finally done! And I'm STILL not out of school yet...>0 ...that really sux...And I know this question comes a little late but did NEone go to Anime North? Cuz I did and I had the time of my life! I saw quite a few famous people and watched anime and bought manga...sigh And don't forget about Anime Expo too...I heard that Richard Cox from Inuyasha will be there... along with a bunch of other voice actors...well, hope you enjoyed this chappie. Anddon't forget to R&R!


End file.
